Lumina (AWL)
Lumina ( Reona in the Japanese version ) is the rich, budding pianist who lives with Romana and Sebastian in Forget-Me-Not Valley. Appearance In the First Chapter: "The Beginning," Lumina is but a young girl; only ten years of age. She has shoulder-length hair, tucked behind her ears, with bangs and is held in place by a yellow headband. Her wardrobe consists of a short-sleeved, white tee-shirt with an orange, yellow-rimmed sailor-style collar and dark blue jeans along with plain, red sneakers. Her appearance remains this way throughout Chapters 1-2. At the start of Chapter 3: "Happy Harvesting", Lumina is taller, her hair is cut shorter and curls inward, her bangs more trimmed than when she was younger, and her body has developed into that of a young woman. She still retains her signature yellow hairband and exhibits a green plaid dress that reaches her ankles and has a black belt around the waist. Underneath the dress is a white, long-sleeved, turtle neck shirt and black tights. She now wears brown, Venetian style shoes. She still has a baby-face, but slightly more matured. What does change, other than her wardrobe and hair, is her structure. Now much similar to Chris's. She is taller, only a few inches, and her body is more developed than when she was ten. Personality Lumina is best described as the shy, talented, Granddaughter of Romana. Lumina is known for being pretty shy at first, but if you befriend her, she will eventually open up. Lumina is also a very talented girl, she loves to paint photographs and play the piano becoming better during later years the game, Romana also loves to listen and dance to her melody. To clarify any rumors regarding marriage, she is not eligible for marriage in this version but at the improved version of the game: A Wonderful Life Special Edition. Character Outline Lumina is the shy, talented, Granddaughter of Romana. Her parents died when she was at a young age which left her an orphan. Her Grandmother Romana took her in and brought her to the valley to live with her in the Villa. She now lives with her and their butler Sebastian. Family Romana As previously stated, Romana is Lumina's wealthy grandmother who took her in after she became an orphan when both her parents died. The two have a very close relationship with one another. Since Romana dislikes being referred to as "Grandma," Lumina refers to her as "Auntie Romana." Romana taught Lumina at a young age how to play the piano and gave her support when she plays, also praising her when she plays it perfectly, this pressuring Lumina. Nevertheless, Romana still loves Lumina very much and only wants the best for her. During an event with Sebastian, it is revealed that Lumina resembled Romana when she was in her younger years. Parents Since her parents passed away when she was just a child, Lumina is unknowledgeable about them and wonders what kind of people they were like. She may speak to you about this but often times she quickly dismisses the matter, concluding that she is greatful that her grandmother raised her. Sebastian Even though they are not blood-related, Lumina and Sebastian have a close relationship. As Romana's butler, Sebastian has known Lumina for a long time. Lumina does not merely treat him like a servant but a close friend she can talk to, even on times of trouble. Even after years have passed, his feelings never waver. It is proven after he attempts to wrestle Mukumuku to get a paintbrush just for her. Relationships Rock Rock occasionally visits Romana's manor, it is not clear whether the reason is to interact with Lumina or to admire the beauty of the mansion. Both in the regular and special edition, the main character shares a cutscene with him and Lumina. Depending on your response to Lumina's dilemma, he will either leave the mansion thwarted or scold you for being inconsiderate and give her some advice. If the latter is the case, you will automatically exit the manor in shame. Rock and Lumina seem to have a friendly relationship but it is hinted that he is infatuated with her, both in AWLSE and AnWL.﻿ Main Character Lumina seems to take an interest in the main character of Harvest Moon: AWL. However, the interest she has for you could either be romantic or just simply big-brother kind. If you choose to get married to one of the three bachelorettes (Muffy, Celia, or Nami) when you announce the news to Romana, Lumina, and Sebastian, Lumina just laughs then looks around nervously before running away. Your character tries to chase after her, but she gets away. This could imply that Lumina is upset about the marriage. Nami's Son Has obvious spoilers, please discontinue reading if you don't want to be spoilt of the game plot. If ever you are to marry Nami, she will bear a son and he will display affection towards Lumina during his teen years and will ask about your advice for Lumina. You can choose to act positively or negatively towards his love consultation and Nami will give him her thoughts about the matter. It is unknown if they do end up together, as they are not seen together at the conclusion of the game. Likes & Dislikes 'Likes:' *Flowers *Marinade *Golden wool *Strawberries *Records *Moon Ore Response:'' "Wow! That's my favorite. Is it for me? ... Yeah! Thank you!"'' 'Dislikes: ' *Tomato *Fodder *Fish *Scary digging objects *Milk *Gold coin Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Bachelorettes Category:Female Category:Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Characters Category:Children